


Ouch!

by itsMickeyR2



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hospital, Mentions of surgery, Multi, Pain, angst kind of?, car crash, other medical stuff, this sucks, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsMickeyR2/pseuds/itsMickeyR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Burnie get into a car wreck and Geoff and the boys don't know how badly hurt they are, in the end they have to take care of poor little Gavvy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ot6 where Gavin and Burnie are in a a car crash but its just a fender bender and Burnie calls the guys and tell them but the phone stops working as he says “Me and Gavin were in a car crash” and the guys are worried as dicks
> 
> Prompt from: alittlebitgayandmore (Thanks friend!) Mentions of a car crash and hospital (I'm uping the injury for no reason, nothing bad probably just a broken arm cause air bags hurt like a b

Gavin and Burnie were driving back from the airport after another convention that didn't really require too many people to go, so it was just those two. Gavin was laughing and poking at Burnie when suddenly the car in front of them slammed on the brakes. Burnie tried to stop soon enough but they crashed into the SUV at almost 50 mph probably less. The force caused the airbags to go off and of course Gavin being the little kid he was saw sitting with a leg on the dash, Burnie's air bag didn't deploy fast enough and his head hit the wheel causing some blood and probably a concussion or something. Gavin's leg made a sick disgusting popping and snap. Gavin screamed at the pain in his leg, until it hurt so much it was numb. Burnie was almost completely fine, and he quickly called 911, and then Geoff knowing he'd be extremely concerned. 

"Hey Burns, whats up?" 

"Hey Geoff- ah- Um, so Me and Gav got into a bit of a car accident-" before he could reassure Geoff that it wasn't anything life threatening (as far as he knew) his phone died. 

"Fuck. Alright, Gavin, are you okay? Do you think you're going to be awake for when the ambulance gets here?" The air bags had gone down by this point, but Gavin kept his eyes shut not wanting to look at the pain resonating from his leg. Gavin shook his head, tears from the pain sliding down his cheeks

"Its alright Gavin, the ambulance will be here soon, trust me, you'll be fine. I can't believe the asshole stopped like that!" And As Burnie griped about that, he looked up to see said asshole and driven away.

"Oh god dammit." Burnie groaned, and saw the flashing lights as the ambulance got there.

________________

Geoff stared at his phone terrified, and fearing for the worst for his boy. "Oh god, oh god no."

"Geoff? Calm down, what the hell's wrong?" Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder trying to get the other to look at him. 

"Burnie, Gavin, Car crash. I don't know where they are.  _Shit!_ " Geoff ran his hands through his hair gripping the strands.

Ryan's face fell to the floor. Oh no. They were all over protective of Gavin, and even though Ray was the youngest, Gavin seemed to be the one to get himself into bad situations, sometimes just to keep them away from Ray. They don't know how bad Gavin is and they jumped to the worst conclusions. Gavin could be in a coma. He could have lost his legs. Oh god, he could be paralyzed. Oh god no.

Ryan pulled Geoff into his chest like a teddy bear, to comfort both himself and the older who was on the brink of tears.

"What do we do? Do we tell the others? How do we get to him?"

"I don't fucking know Ryan! Oh god this is so bad! We should probably tell them shouldn't we? But I don't want them to worry and-" Geoff didn't get to decide as Michael Ray and Jack walked in the front door with their dinner.

"You don't want us to worry about what?" Michael asked, shutting the door.

"Alright, um. I- Well obviously you're going to demand to know so.. Um, Burnie just called and said he and Gavin got into a car accident, I don't know if Gavin's hurt bad or what, but-" Geoff was interrupted when his phone began to ring again.

"Uh, H-Hello?"

"Hello, is this Geoffery Ramsey?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"I'm from the Austin downtown Hospital, you are listed as Gavin Free's emergency contact,"

"Oh shit, is he okay? What happened?"

"I don't want to discuss this over the phone sir, if you could come down to the hospital-"

"Yeah I'm on my way!" Geoff hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket, "Hurry up and get in the car," He grabbed the keys and ran.

______________

Gavin had passed out eventually due to the pain his leg was causing him, and the pain emanating from his chest. Burnie had sat next to Gavin in the ambulance, an EMT taking inventory of his injuries and two others taking care of Gavin. When they'd gotten to the hospital there were X-Rays taken of Gavin's leg and chest, finding he had 3 broken ribs and many injuries in his leg.

A few of Gavin's tendons had been torn and he was sent into surgery to get that fixed up. Geoff and the others had gotten there when Gavin had just gone into the Operating room.

"Excuse me, are you the women I talked to on the phone? I'm Geoff Ramsey, I'm here for Gavin Free?" Geoff asked the women at the front desk immediately

"Um, yes Mr. Ramsey, but Mr. Free has just gone into surgery so-"

"Surgery!? What the hell happened? Is he going to be all right!?"

"Please calm down sir, his leg just has a few torn tendons, and they want to check that his lungs are alright"

"Wha- Please just tell me what happened to him!?"

"Just give me a moment and I'll pull up the file... It says here he broke his leg because it was up on the dash board of the car when the air bag went off, and the force of his leg broke a few ribs in his chest, Mr. Burns has a rather bad concussion and needed only 3 stitches for his head,"

"Oh god Burnie- Can- Can we go see him at least?"

"Yes, he's up a floor, in room 285, But please be quiet he will have a lot of pain in his head and try to be gentle with him,"

_______

"All right Burns, are you okay? What happened?" The nurse in Burnie's room would only let one of them in and the boys let Geoff go in, and they'd wait for Gavin downstairs.

"I'm sorry Geoff, I'm really sorry, I'm fine Geoff don't worry about me, is Gavin okay? The ass hole in front of us just went into a dead stop and then drove away! Oh god dammit" Burnie kept going but Geoff stopped him after he looked like he was going to cry

"Burnie, Burnie its  _fine_  okay? Seriously Burnie, are you okay?" 

"I'll be fine Geoff, my head hurts like a bitch, but I'll be alright, they've got nurses watching me at all times to make sure I don't go comatose," Burnie sighed looking up at Geoff, "Why does shit like this happen?"

"I don't know man but I wish it didn't, I'm glad your okay and you better now go into a fucking coma or I'll wake you up just to kill you,"

Burnie grinned, letting out a small chuckle, "I'll try my hardest Geoff, now go wait with your boys, Ashley should be here soon anyway,"

"Alright Burns, no doin' it in the hospital though, I don't think the nurses want to rush in to see you having a heart attack," 

They both laughed, sitting there for a moment before Geoff nodded again "Just remember man, you didn't do this, some asshole did, okay?"

Geoff finally left when Burnie nodded, and he sat waiting in tense silence with his boys.

____________

Gavin was going to be wearing a cast and for months and eventually a brace and be on crutches for at least 4 months with lots of physical therapy. The doctor was telling them all of this before he would let them in to see Gavin. 

"Remember to be careful around him and he'll need help doing most everything, it will cause him a lot of pain to move so he'll probably need to stay in bed for at least a week. And one of you will have to stay with him in that time, and just so you are aware, you will also have to assist him in using the bathroom as awkward as it may seem." They kept quiet about the fact that they all lived with him, and it wouldn't be awkward at all, but they all just nodded, "We can let all of you in now, but Mr. Free is still asleep from the surgery," The doctor opened the door to Gavin, laying asleep in a stiff hospital bed. The doctor closed the door behind them and left them there to wait. Ray sat on Jack's lap, staring blankly at Gavin trying to wake up his partner in crime with sheer will. Ryan sat with Geoff on one of the other chairs whispering reassurances into his ear and Michael sat on the edge of the bed, even though there was little room, overly conscious about Gavin's leg, and held his boi's hand and sat in wait.

It took over an hour for Gavin to wake up and the first noise he made was a gasp of pain and he started crying.

"Oh god, oh god, bloody-" Michael twisted around and kept his hand in Gavin's

"Calm down boi, calm down! Its all right, you're all good now, yeah?"

"N-no! No Mi-Michael, it-it bloody hu-hurts," Gavin sobbed, and all the others came around the bed, trying to comfort their boyfriend

"Ju-just bloo-bloody, Shut u-up! " Gavin shouted, he didn't mean it but everything hurt and he wanted it to be quiet, he wanted to stop hurting, 

"I'm going to get someone.." Geoff said quietly

"N-no! Do-don't lea-leave!" Gavin would not stop crying, everything hurt. "Ju-just stay h-here..."

________

They had to wait two weeks before Gavin was allowed to leave the hospital, and they had to go back every week for physical therapy. Burnie was let out after one week, but Ashley refused to let him do anything for another.

Ray and Jack had taken up food duty, cooking and running food to Gavin, where ever he was stationed at the time. Geoff and Ryan helped him change, seeing as it was extremely difficult with his ribs and his leg. Gavin had to borrow some of the larger Gents clothes so they would fit, since all his clothes were so small they'd hurt while he wore them, and Michael and whoever he grabbed would help Gavin go piss or shower. No matter how much this kind of thing would have made them want to do dirty things before they took the lads health into mind before any bad thoughts would form. They constantly were there to help and were always happy to do so. No matter how much they whined. Gavin would sometimes get random bouts of pain in his leg or chest and there was always someone there to cry to, usually literally, sometimes he would only whine about it.

In the end Gavin was fine but he did love all the attention, and tried to get hurt more often. But  _a lot_ less severely because  _god damn it hurts_ and he really did enjoy being able to use his legs, and other things down there..


End file.
